


Shameless

by ambichromatic



Category: Shamer Chronicles - Lene Kaaberbol
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambichromatic/pseuds/ambichromatic
Summary: As you walk through the cave, spear in hand and ready to protect the girl by your side, you think back to the first time you entered this place. The first time your mother had sent you to feed the dragons.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Shameless

As you walk through the cave, spear in hand and ready to protect the girl by your side, you think back to the first time you entered this place. The first time your mother had sent you to feed the dragons. You could barely stand on your shaking legs and your hands clamped tight around the spear, your only defense against what you then saw as monsters. That was before you cast away your fear. Before you were shameless. 

You wouldn't have, and couldn't have, done this back then. Leading a young girl to what you knew would ultimately end in her and her family's demise. You had been too weak. But your mother had been right, that trip to the dragons' cave had forever changed you. For better or for worse depends on who you ask.

A part of you long-suppressed wishes she would cooperate with your plans. God knows it would save you a lot of trouble, maybe you could get away with it without another innocent child's blood on your hands. Not that you will hesitate when it becomes inevitable. Blood seems to be all there is nowadays.

Your hand instinctively grabs for the flask of dragon blood hanging by your hip. She must be even stronger than her mother, you think, for her presence to have this effect on you. You dig your nails into your palm to stop yourself. Not now. Best not to reveal your hand to her just yet. 

Involuntarily you think of the first time you drank the dark crimson liquid. The strength pulsing through you as you felt the bite-wound in your shoulder heal. How intoxicated it made you feel. You stop and close your eyes for a moment, and the shamer's kid stirs, uncertain, by your side. She's scared, you realize. You've almost forgotten the feeling, but as you look down at her fear is clearly written on her face. And why wouldn't she be afraid? She's a little kid seeing the dragons for the first time, just like you were all those years ago.


End file.
